Perfectly Good Reasons
by kiara87
Summary: James Potter was not the obvious choice for Head Boy, but never let it be said that Albus Dumbledore was a wizard to make such decisions without perfectly good reasons.


**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

**SUMMARY:** James Potter was not the obvious choice for Head Boy, but never let it be said that Albus Dumbledore was a wizard to make such decisions without perfectly good reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>PERFECTLY GOOD REASONS by Kiara<strong>

James Potter was not the obvious choice for Head Boy, not by anyone's standards…least of all his own.

He was not a model student - in fact if it were not for the fact that James was highly suspected (never proven) to have been one of the students who charmed all the books in the library to blow loud, wet raspberries at it's reader, the school's esteemed faculty would never have suspected the boy had ever set so much as one toe in the library in his six years at Hogwarts. Not that his grades suffered from his lack of dedication to his studies, much to the irritation of some of the staff and even a few students who would have liked to see the rich, popular, handsome boy get his comeuppance.

James was unapologetically opinionated, infuriatingly witty and borderline irreverent. He was one of the more troublesome quarters of the group of mischief-makers known _somewhat _affectionately as 'The Marauders', and had more detentions on his record than completed homework assignments...indeed he almost topped Hogwarts' all time list of detentionees, second only to fellow Marauder, Sirius Black, who had pulled ahead of his best friend the previous year.

In the not-so-distant past, James had been accused of being arrogant, spoilt and impulsive; of never thinking of the consequences for his actions and being somewhat of a delinquent. Slightly further back, he had even been accused of being cruel and a bully, although in the previous school year the boy had grown up…in some ways.

Despite the turnaround which had been noticed by more than one cautiously optimistic teacher, James was still most definitely a prankster at heart and would much rather help plan a forbidden party in his common room (complete with underage drinking and the inevitable damage to one of the school's priceless antiques) than do his homework.

But he was also loyal, fair, honest and determined, and - as Albus Dumbledore had mused that past summer - that definitely count for something.

So James Potter was not among the expected Head Boy candidates. But Lily Evans _was _the obvious choice for Head Girl. She was kind, diligent, of above average intelligence, and unfailingly polite.

Well, almost unfailingly.

"Get out, Potter. Prefects only." Had been her pleasant greeting when Remus Lupin (who as a prefect, actually belonged in this particular carriage of the Hogwarts Express) all but pushed James Potter through the narrow doorway.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here." James muttered with a glare at his so-called 'friend' who was getting way to much enjoyment out of this.

"Lily," Remus started loudly, smirking in a manner which would be far more at home on Sirius of James' face. "I believe you know our new Head Boy?"

"Fuck you, Lupin." James muttered under his breath as everyone immediately stared at him. He responded with a mask of confident indifference, daring anyone to question his unwelcome new honour.

Lily cocked her head to one side, looking puzzled as she failed to understand the punch line to this particular joke. "I don't get it."

"James is Head Boy... no one could be more surprised than we were." Remus said dryly, still smirking.

"Cheers, mate." James said tightly, clapping his friend on the shoulder a bit harder than strictly necessary.

Lily looked between the two of them; James was watching her warily, waiting for the inevitable outburst. She turned to Remus for confirmation that this was just another unfunny joke, but her fellow prefect just shrugged and grinned.

"But…but…but you're _you_!" She had exclaimed as it began to sink in that this was not the latest Marauder prank and the gold disc peeking out from beneath James' lapel was indeed the Hogwarts Head Boy badge.

"Yes. I'm aware." James said shifting uncomfortably under the disbelieving scrutiny of the prefect carriage. He could sense Remus barely holding in his chuckles behind him and bit down the urge to throttle his friend the muggle way. That wouldn't be very Head Boy-ish.

Lily blinked. "I don't get it."

"You already said that." James pointed out.

That seemed to snap Lily out of her trace. "Well. Yes. Let's just put Dumbledore's obvious mental breakdown to one side for a minute and get down to business." She ignored James' eye-roll at the dig and the sniggers from the other students and proceeded to welcome the prefects, outlining their duties for the benefit of the new fifth year prefects and, as it happened, for the Head Boy.

"…and that's it. Anything to add, Potter?"

James blinked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment and Lily got the distinct impression that he hadn't been listening to her (although if she had known just how intently he _had _been listening to her, it probably wouldn't have made her feel any better). James hurriedly shook his head. "Nah, think you've got it pretty much covered, Evans."

She glared at him. "Any questions, no? Good. Just keep an eye on your carriages and let me - I mean, us - know if you have any problems."

James was the first to bolt from the carriage and Lily couldn't say she wasn't happy to see him go. What was Dumbledore thinking? He was James frigging Potter. One of the worst behaved students in the school and, even if she overlooked that fatal flaw, there was no way they would work well together.

They had been enemies for the first five years of their schooling, and okay - last year hadn't been so bad, but they were by no means friends and Lily was certain that if she was forced to work side by side with Potter for the whole year, one of them would end up in the hospital wing. And it wouldn't be her.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Sirius asked the minute his best friend stepped back into their compartment, closing the door and leaning against it was a long-suffering sigh.<p>

"Moony's a dick." Was James' sophisticated reply.

"That well, huh?" Sirius said, trying to hold in his own grin. They had all found it hilarious when James had blushingly told them about the little extra surprise which had come with his Hogwarts letter. But now his embarrassment was giving way to irritation with his friends' not-so-gentle teasing and, with the threat of being hexed becoming a real possibility, Sirius had finally laid off…at least a little bit.

"Worse." James admitted woefully. "Evans is Head Girl, as suspected. She hates me, as suspected. And I'm expected to deal with her breathing down my shoulder, tutting and disapproving at everything we do, all _sodding_ year. I don't think I can do it."

"Because you lurve her." Sirius said in a sing-song manner, refusing to indulge in James' little pity party.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James grumbled; he had had enough for one day. "You know that's not it."

"Whatever you say, Prongsie." Sirius said, shutting up as requested, but with a smug, knowing look on his face that James longed to get rid of.

James sulked all the way to Hogwarts. He glared as his laughing friends kicked him out of the carriage with Remus to help direct the students at Hogsmeade. He bit his tongue and said nothing when Lily rebuked him for not patrolling on the train (like anyone except her actually did that, anyway). In fact, he silently simmered all through dinner and as he made his way through the halls to Dumbledore's office for the head students' meeting, fully intending to give the brilliant, but potentially senile, headmaster a piece of his mind. And people said he had no self-restraint.

Dumbledore beamed when he saw his chosen head students enter his office, seemingly not noticing the obvious tension as they sat woodenly on their chairs without so much as looking at each other.

"Welcome, Miss Evans, Mr Potter."

They muttered their own greetings in reply, Lily gracing the headmaster with a small smile.

"I trust you both had a satisfactory summer break? Excellent. Now, where to begin…" He trailed off, giving James the opening he had been waiting for.

"Actually, Professor, about me being Head Boy….have you gone mad, sir?"

Lily groaned next to him. Trust Potter to Potter it up.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "James?"

"Surely there is someone else? Anyone else? What about the Ravenclaw prefect? The Hufflepuff prefect? Merlin, the suit of armour in the Entrance Hall would probably do a better job than me."

Lily bit back a smile at James' words…then looked at him in surprise. Was the arrogant toe-rag actually admitting that he might not be the best at something? Wonders would never cease.

Dumbledore was similarly amused by his outburst. "I assure you, James, I do not take this decision lightly and I would not have made you Head Boy without good reasons, several of them, in fact. I am sure you will rise to the challenge admirably. Now, shall we discuss-"

"What reasons?" James interrupted persistently. "Professor, with all due respect…I'm not sure I'm the right choice here."

Dumbledore sat back, slightly surprised by the uncharacteristic self-deprecation from the student in front of him. A quick glance at Lily showed she was similarly shocked, although clearly curious about his answer…as had most of the staff been when he had informed them of his choice for Head Boy. The staff's reception to his idea was one of the things that had sealed his decision; it was about time for someone to expect more from James Potter.

The boy could be great, a real asset to himself, the school and, one day, the wizarding community - Dumbledore was certain of it; but only if he stopped coasting through life and put his mind to achieving something. But he wasn't going to tell James that.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Mr Potter." Dumbledore gently reprimanded. "You get excellent grades - many of your teachers tell me you are one of the most naturally gifted wizards this school has seen in years."

"But I don't work for them." James responded; despite what others (Lily) might think, he knew his failings and didn't apologise for them. "I barely work at all."

"Potter…." Lily said warningly; they were talking to their headmaster - was Potter stupid?

Dumbledore ignored both of them. "And you are popular with the student body - they look up to you, they respect you."

"Because I play the fool." James retorted, and Lily couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Because you are a natural leader." Dumbledore corrected. "Skills which have only developed during your two years as Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain….a position which, as I recall, you were far more eager to accept."

"That's different." James protested. "I know quidditch. And I don't think the team would agree that I'm a good leader. I'm bossy."

"Passionate." Dumbledore countered.

"Obsessed." James corrected.

"Dedicated."

"Demanding."

"Is that meant to be a bad thing?" Dumbledore queried, looking toward Lily who had watched the exchange like a spectator at a tennis match. She shrugged. Potter was a good quidditch captain; even she would admit that much.

"I drive them all mental! They call me a slave-driver!" James argued, though at this point he wasn't sure what he was arguing about…

"You push them to succeed, to be the best that they can be. As is evident by the last two Quidditch Cups."

"It's true." Lily mused thoughtlessly, then she blushed when they turned to look at her and she realised she had spoken aloud. James was gaping at her - had she just complimented him? "Don't let it go to your head, Potter. It's only quidditch."

"See?" James said, turning back to the headmaster. "It's only quidditch - it's not like I can make the whole school do laps in the rain!"

"Well, if you thought it necessary…" Dumbledore trailed off at Lily's incredulous look. "Yes, on second thoughts, perhaps not. That might be a tactic best left for the quidditch pitch."

Dumbledore turned more serious. "Mr Potter…James; you have undoubtedly been one of the more…entertaining students to pass through these halls, and one year ago it is true that I would not have even considered you for this position. But I am a big believer in second chances, and from what I saw last year, you have earned this opportunity."

"I sealed the Divination trap door shut." James admitted suddenly. "I was behind all the howlers the Slytherins got last Valentines Day. I charmed the History of Magic text books to serenade Professor Binns for a whole lesson. I've been sneaking out past curfew since first year."

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow, looking vaguely amused by James' unexpected confession. "My dear boy, is any of that supposed to surprise me?"

James sighed. "I guess not."

"James, I appreciate that this responsibility may be slightly overwhelming, but I have every confidence in you." His gaze slide to Lily who was listening intently (and perhaps, beginning to understand her classmate a little more?) for the briefest of seconds. "After the…incident…at the end of last year…"

James' eyes widened and he also looked to Lily who was frowning in confusion - what incident?

"…There are not many students who would have done what you did. To risk your own life to save another is always incredibly brave, but when it is of a person you do not particularly care for, it is even more noble. And I have always said that to stand up against your friends is one of the hardest things in this world to do, but perhaps it is even harder still to forgive a friend who had disappointed us."

Lily was connecting dots in her mind - when the four Marauders had claimed their usual compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express earlier that day, it had been easy to forget that they had parted for the summer on poor terms. Nobody had known why, but Sirius had been exiled from the group, spending all of his free time locked away in detention, while the remaining Marauders moped around the common room, snapping angrily at anyone at anyone who asked what had happened. They had assumed it had been about a girl (wasn't it always?) but perhaps there was more to the falling out than their classmates had suspected…

"I wasn't entirely blameless in that situation, Professor." James said quietly, bringing Lily's attention back to the conversation. "I had to try to stop it."

Dumbledore was pleased with his answer. "And that is part of the reason why you are the perfect candidate to be this year's Head Boy. There are dark times ahead of us - as you both well know. I need my head students to stand up for what is right, not for what is easy. I believe you are capable of that, James. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose so."

"And of course, the fact that you are a from a well-respected family doesn't hurt, in this instance."

Lily barely held in her snort, but she was surprised when she heard James' derisive 'hmpff' from beside her and when he spoke, his voice was colder than she had ever heard it.

"If you have made me Head Boy because of my surname, I suggest you begin looking for my replacement now. I've never brought into that outdated, hierarchical, pureblood crap. _Sir_." He remembered to tag on to the end, although the title seemed anything but respectful.

Lily, still silent, raised an eyebrow, reluctantly impressed as James 'Silver-Spoon' Potter actually seemed to talk sense for once.

"No, not at all, James. If anything, I suppose you have been selected _in spite _of that... Your father told me that you were approached by Death Eaters over the summer, my boy." Dumbledore said gently to the Head Boy.

James visibly stiffened as he felt Lily's shocked gaze turn on him. "And I turned them down."

Yes, quite enthusiastically I've been told." Dumbledore agreed easily. "And, much as I hope all my students would do the same, I'm not sure they would all have the courage in their convictions to do so. The promise of an easier path may be too much for some to resist."

"Never been one for the easy life, Professor." James said more softly now.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I do not foresee an easy life for any of us. And yes, perhaps I am asking to much of you - but I am afraid I must ask nonetheless. If you truly do not want it, then I will appoint a new Head Boy. But I hope you will reconsider."

James took off his badge, turning it over in his hands. "I wouldn't suddenly become a model student, you know."

Dumbledore nodded conceding the point. "I have come to realise that perhaps, in these times, our definition of a 'model student' may require some re-definition. All I ask is that the both of you help the students however you can - and I hope through your own example, one day they will go on to succeed outside these castle walls, as I believe the both of you shall."

James looked to his left where Lily was watching him unwaveringly. He couldn't read her expression; couldn't see if she was hoping that he was throw the badge down on Dumbledore's desk, storm out and never look back, or if maybe she wanted him to give it a go. He hoped it was the latter.

"Okay." James agreed. "I'll do my best."

"And I will never ask more of you than that." Dumbledore agreed promptly. He smiled as James repined his badge to his robes.

"So, Miss Evans - any crisis of confidence I should be aware of?" Dumbledore continued brightly.

"Err no. I suppose not."

"Capital. Then shall we discuss the prefect schedule…"

* * *

><p>The remainder of the meeting was short and uncomplicated. Which was probably just as well, as neither of the head students were fully focussed on their task. When they were dismissed, James and Lily walked silently back towards the Gryffindor tower through the now deserted halls. It felt rather strange to James to be wandering about after curfew without having to worry about running into Filch…speaking of the crotchety caretaker, James wondered if he had heard who the new Head Boy was. Old Argus Filch would definitely not take the news well.<p>

That though brought a smile to James' face, but Lily's next words soon made it drop.

"I didn't know, about the Death Eater thing." Lily ventured as they walked down silent corridors.

James shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I guess they've been going after all the pureblood families, recruiting or whatever. But they weren't too happy when I told them where they could stick their offer. I'm just glad they were stupid enough to approach me during the dinner rush at The Leaky Cauldron, otherwise things might have gotten unpleasant."

She allowed herself a small smile. "Bet they didn't expect to be told no."

"Surprised?" James asked tiredly, fully prepared for her to see the worst in him, as always.

"Not really." Lily admitted freely, because of all the many, _many _bad thoughts she had had about James Potter over the years, 'future Death Eater' had never been one of them. "As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore might have a point in making you Head Boy."

James scoffed. She ignored him.

"Like it or not, I'm a mudblood-"

"_Don't_ call yourself that!" James injected heatedly.

"I didn't mean - oh whatever. Fine, like it or not, I'm a _muggle born_." Lily rephrased with emphasis. "That means there will be people against me. But maybe if we're seen working together it will help. For some unknown reason, people look up to you." She shrugged as if to say 'eh, what can you do?'. She had long ago given up trying to figure out the power James Potter and his consorts held over the student body.

"Why, Evans, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." James said dryly, and it was probably true. "Do you think you can do it? Work with me, I mean?"

"Well," Lily answered after a pause that seemed to stretch on forever, "I suppose so. It wouldn't look very good if the Head Boy and Girl were always trying to kill one another, would it?"

James looked at her in surprise, catching the glint in her eye. He allowed himself to smile, matching her casual tone. "No, I suppose not."

"So I guess that means a truce, then." Lily continued, glancing at him sideways. Truth be told, James had steered clear of her for most of their sixth year, effectively ending the cold war that had broken out the previous year (or years). They had even established a civility, albeit a slightly detached one, which they had never had before. But if they were to work together and show a united front this year, he wouldn't be able to keep his distance anymore. They had to learn to work together, without trying to curse each other.

"A truce…" James said, letting the word roll around his head experimentally. He could do a truce; all he had to do was think before he opened his mouth, and he'd stopped hexing Slytherins for sport over a year ago now, so that wouldn't be a problem any more. "I can do a truce."

"Good." Lily said and offered her hand to seal the deal.

James accepted and they shook hands formally for a second, before James smirked and raise her hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss against the back before letting go.

"What's all that about?" Lily asked as she snatched her hand back, but there wasn't much bite behind it.

"Can't help it." James said, grinning roguishly. "It's the ol' pureblood manners, instilled in me since birth."

She refused to crack a smile, although the corners of her lips were twitching. "I thought you didn't believe in all that outdated pureblood crap?"

He raised an eyebrow at she swearing, but didn't miss a beat. "There's nothing outdated about good manners, Evans."

She snorted inelegantly.

"I'm not going to change for this, you know." James said, suddenly serious. "If Dumbledore's hoping that by giving me this badge, I'm going to start toeing the line and being a good little school boy, he's wrong."

"Shocking." Lily replied dryly. Head Boy or not, the day James Potter became a 'good little school boy', she'd eat the sorting hat. "So…what happened at the end of last year?"

He gave her a look.

"We all knew something had gone down between you lot. But I never realised that it was more than just a silly argument….I suppose I should have seen there was more to it when Sirius landed in detention until the end of term. And I bet that's why we lost all those points, isn't it?" She continued.

"Evans…Lily," He corrected, ensuring he had her attention. "Please, leave it. There is no good to come from dragging it all up again. A lot of people will get hurt."

She still looked curious, but nodded anyway. "Okay, James - I won't push it."

"Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment, then Lily spoke again. "I know you didn't expect this, or want it probably, but you better pull your weight this year, Potter."

James looked vaguely amused. "Back to 'Potter' already?"

"I'm being serious."

"Oh, I know. You're always serious."

"And you never are." She accused, sounding disappointed, not angry - that was what made him look again, rather than just slipping back into their routine of witty banter and petty insults.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll take it seriously." James clarified. "Well, I'll try to anyway. I can't promise I won't slip in a moment of weakness, but you know me…"

"Hmm…" Lily said noncommittally. She was getting the idea that maybe she didn't know him as well as she had thought. He was still an arrogant toe-rag (obviously), but maybe not all bad. And they had to get along this year, so they may as well make the best of it. "Thanks, Pott- James."

He bestowed her with a rare smile, rather than his trademark smirk. "You're welcome, Lily."

From his vantage point on the upper hallway, Dumbledore watched the pair with a satisfied smile. They would do well together.

That was the final reason he had chosen James; because of Lily Evans. Lily who, whether she would admit it or not, could be just as stubborn and determined as her classmate. James wouldn't be afraid to challenge Lily, and Lily wouldn't be too shy to stand up to James. Together, there was potential for explosions, but Dumbledore was optimistic they would bring out the best in each other.

Besides, if they made it through the school year without Lily losing her temper and James ending up in the hospital wing, Minerva would owe him a galleon.

He had a good feeling about this bet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A dozen reasons...<span>**_  
>- James is loyal, fair, honest and determined<br>- He has the potential to be great - a credit to himself and the school  
>- He gets excellent grades<br>- He is a natural leader; the students look up to and respect him  
>- As Quidditch Capitain, he has proven himself to be passionate, dedicated and demanding (if slightly obsessive)<br>- He risked his life to save another student  
>- He stood up against his friend...<br>- ...and then forgave that friend  
>- He is capable for standing up for what's right, not just doing what's easy<br>- He is from a well-respected family  
>- He turned down the Death Eaters...enthusiastically<br>- Because of Lily Evans._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story, short though it was! <em>

_Please review. Many thanks, Kiara._


End file.
